


Storm

by listentothecries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Co-workers, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pregnant Lydia, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentothecries/pseuds/listentothecries
Summary: Une célèbre et riche entreprise travaillant pour son propre magazine de mode « Fletcher New's » engage Theo Raeken comme nouveau journaliste dans leur agence. Theo se réjouit de travailler pour son patron, Monsieur Gabe Fletcher en personne, mais ne s'attend pas rentrer dans une impasse lorsqu'il fait la rencontre de Liam Dunbar-Fletcher, l'assistant personnel de ce dernier.





	Storm

Theo ne s'attendait pas à voir sa vie basculer ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être embauché dans l'une des plus grande Entreprise des États Américains. Lorsqu'il avait passé son entretien d'embauche pour être journaliste, Theo était hésitant et si nerveux qu'il n'avait pas pu répondre à toutes les questions de Monsieur Hale. Pas par manque de culture générale ni de connaissances sur le travail en équipe, mais l'angoisse l'avait submergé au point que Theo avait bafouillé devant le responsable des Ressources Humaines, à l'expression glacial sur son ténébreux visage.

Ces mains se mirent à trembler quand la sonnerie du téléphone portable retentit dans la pièce de son apartement.   
Il resta quelque secondes les yeux collés sur l'écran qui lui affichait « Fletcher Company »

Il décroche, peu confiant.

« Bonjour, Mr Raeken ? Monsieur Hale, directeur des Ressources Humaines à l'appareil, je vous appelle concernant l'entretient d'embauche que nous avons échangé plus tôt.»

« Oui, bonjour ?! » Le stresse monte dans son corps mais sa voix reste infaillible.

« Votre candidature à été retenue. Seriez-vous disponible demain matin pour discuter et signer d' un éventuel contrat avec nous ? »

« Oui, bien évidement. Pas de problème ! Je serais disponible dès demain matin. »

« Bien, à demain, 10H. On compte sur vous et vos capacités pour le bien-être de l'entreprise. »

« Merci, à demain Monsieur Hale. »

Theo lâcha un long et grand soupire de soulagement une fois la conversation achevé. Il trépida d'impatience dans la journée suite à cet appel, que le lendemain matin comme convenu, il pénétra dans les locaux à l'heure pour discuter avec Mr Hale au sujets ; des règlements dans l'entreprise, le secret professionnel auquel il serait tenu, ces horaires quotidienne et bien évidement son salaire. Theo attrapa le crayon noir que Derek Hale lui tendit, et signa sans hésitation avant de sortir de l'établissement un sourire aux lèvres.

Et Theo ne s'imaginait pas à quel point, le début de l'enfer commença.


End file.
